extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazeka
Mazeka was a Ko Matoran from the Tren Krom Peninsula, who conscribed himself to service for the Order of Mata Nui in hopes of getting revenge on his enemy Vultraz History Tren Krom Peninsula Mazeka originally wanted to be a scholar until Vultraz, a treacherous Ta Matoran, killed his teacher. Mazeka then went out after Vultraz as he had stolen an important carving on the Makuta species that he could not let the Makuta see. They battled each other on a cliff-side and Mazeka won, resulting in Vultraz having suposedly fallen to his death. Vultraz servived and was turned into a Shadow Matoran by Makuta Gorast. Meanwhile, Mazeka had been given a small job in the Order of Mata Nui for his bravery and was to accompany Jerbraz on a mission to protect a De Matoran named Krakua. Mazeka journeyed to the De Matoran's village with Jerbraz and managed to save Krakua from Vultraz. The Shadow Matoran nearly killed Mazeka as a result but decided not to as it would make Mazeka realize that the only reason he was alive was because Vultraz had shown him mercy. Vultraz escaped and Mazeka forced Jerbraz into training him as a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui servant On Daxia, Mazeka was trained by Jerbraz and ocasionally fought an agent named Tobduk. Mazeka always lost in his fights with Tobduk. He recently journeyed to Stelt to question a Fe Matoran who had helped to engineer Vultraz's Skyfighter. He learnt that Vultraz planned to head for the Universe Core and give the tablet that he had stolen from Mazeka's teacher to Icarax. Mazeka returned to Daxia to ask Toa Helryx where the Core was, but ran into Tobduk, who forced Mazeka into coming with him to Destral to kill Vezon and Makuta Tridax in exchange for infomation on the Core's location. Mazeka did this, however, he let Veazon escape while Tobduk killed Tridax. Alternate Spherus Magna In the Core, Mazeka found Vultraz and they tried to ram into each other on their vehicles. But for a yet to be revealed reason, a portal opened and transported them both to an alternate reality of Spherus Magna. The Great Beings persuaded Mazeka into leaving Vultraz behind so they could "find out where they went wrong" with him. They traded Vultraz for that universe's Makuta Teridax, who in that dimension, was not evil. Mazeka then returned to his universe with the parallel Teridax. What he is currently doing now that the main Matoran Universe's Teridax has taken control is unknown. Deserts of Death Universe In the Deserts of Death Universe, Mazeka killed Vultraz in the Core and returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula. However, Antroz tried to replace Teridax in the plan by journeying below the Coliseum and managed to destroy the machinery that made up Mata Nui's brain, killing him and destroying Aqua Magna. Mazeka was saved by Takadox, who brought him to Bara Magna as the Matoran Universe crummbled. He landed in Energized Protodermis that was leaking up through a small break in Bara Magna's crust in the crater. Mazeka was transformed, along with Takadox, into a more powerful version of Matoran. Plus the Energies of Bara Magna gave him minor control over his mask power. They were soon attacked by the Elemental Lords, who Takadox hypnotised into diving into the pool of Energized Protodermis and were de-evolved into biomechanical beings with control, however they still had control over their elements and were recruited into Mazeka and Takadox's rebellion force. He later arrived in Atero where he, Atonsa, Catar, Gladium, Takadox, Pebilan and Eselox were sent on a mission, for the Order, to get the Sisters of the Skrall to ally with them. However, it ended up going horribly wrong and causing Takadox to have to challenge the Leader in an arena match 'to the death'. Takadox managed to win in the end and they gained the Sisterhood's alliance. Personality Mazeka was very determined. He never stopped trying to find Vultraz, he went all over the Matoran Universe in attempts to find him until he eventually did. Category:Matoran